Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee, known in Japan as Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Derakkusu (大乱闘 スマッシュ ブラザーズ ＤＸ, lit. Great Fray Smash Brothers Deluxe) and often shortened to "'SSBM" or "Melee", is a 3-D on a 2-D plane fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube. It was released in late 2001 in America and Japan, shortly after GameCube's launch, and early 2002 in Europe. It is the second game in the series, following Super Smash Bros. Playable Characters (Listed by series) Super Mario *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Luigi (unlockable) *Dr. Mario (unlockable) Donkey Kong Donkey Kong F-Zero Captain Falcon Star Fox *Fox *Falco (unlockable) EarthBound Ness Metroid Samus Aran Legend of Zelda *Zelda/Sheik *Link *Ganandorf (unlockable) *Young Link (unlockable) Pokémon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff (unlockable) *Pichu (unlockable) *Mewtwo (unlockable) Kirby Kirby Game and Watch Mr. Game & Watch (unlockable) Fire Emblem *Marth (unlockable) *Roy (unlockable) Stages There are 2 Pokémon themed stages in Melee; Pokémon Stadium and PokéFloats. Pokémon Stadium A stage consisting of several transformations. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type. The stage can be themed off of the , , , or -type. PokéFloats A stage that changes platforms constantly with giant Pokémon floating around a pink and cloudy background. The Pokémon floating around the stage are Squirtle, Onix, Psyduck, Chikorita, Weezing, Slowpoke, Porygon, Wooper, Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Venusaur, Seel, Wobbuffet, Goldeen, Lickitung, Chansey, Geodude, and Unown. Trophies A new addition in this game was the introduction of trophies. They act like figurines that the player can unlock when doing various tasks. Below are a few Pokémon themed trophies introduced in this game: PokéBalls One of the items still available in this game is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Venusaur uses Earthquake. This attack causes massive damage to anyone standing near it. * Charizard uses Flamethrower. This attack can turn left and right to alternate the direction of the flames. * Blastoise uses Hydro Pump. This attack blasts Blastoise back, allowing it to push other players behind it. * Clefairy uses Metronome. Unlike in the first edition, it can only use Gust, Fire Spin, Self-Destruct and Waterfall. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. * Weezing uses Smog. This attack damages players who go near Weezing. Occasionally, it can juggle opponents left and right. It replaces Koffing. * Chansey uses Softboiled. This attack spreads eggs throughout the field, either leaving items, healing damage, or causing big explosions. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. It replaces Starmie. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Articuno uses Icy Wind. This attack can freeze opponents and can also launch them. * Zapdos uses Thunder Shock. This attack can paralyze opponents if they get caught in it. * Moltres uses Fly. Any opponents that touch Moltres while it flies off the stage get massive damage. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Chikorita uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. * Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower. This attack shoots fire out of Cyndaquil's back. * Togepi uses Metronome. This attack allows Togepi to use Night Shade, Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Powder Snow, and Magnitude. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Marill uses Tackle. This attack lets Marill run across the stage, hitting opponents. * Unown uses Take Down. This attack goes in a straight line in a large area. It replaces Beedrill. * Wobbuffet uses Counter. Wobbuffet takes damage and then bobbles towards the opponent that hit it. The more damage Wobbuffet has taken, the more powerful the attack. * Scizor uses Metal Claw. This attack lets Scizor run across the stage, flailing its giant claws around. * Porygon2 uses Tackle. This attack allows Porygon2 to randomly jet horizontally, launching any players across the stage. * Raikou uses Spark. This attack lets Raikou emit small sparks that damage opponents within range. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Blizzard. This attack lets Suicune unleash a powerful blizzard around it, trapping opponents inside it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire. This attack lets Ho-Oh fly to the background and emit large waves of fire to damage opponents. * Celebi uses Fly. This allows Celebi to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. Gallery MeleeVenusaur.png|Venusaur MeleeCharizard.png|Charizard MeleeBlastoise.png|Blastoise MeleeElectrode.png|Electrode MeleeWeezing.png|Weezing MeleeChansey.png|Chansey MeleeGoldeen.png|Goldeen MeleeStaryu.png|Staryu MeleeSnorlax.png|Snorlax MeleeArticuno.png|Articuno MeleeZapdos.png|Zapdos MeleeMoltres.png|Moltres MeleeMew.png|Mewtwo with Mew MeleeChikorita.png|Chikorita MeleeCyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil MeleeUnown.png|Unown MeleeWobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet MeleeRaikou.png|Raikou MeleeLugia.png|Lugia Trivia * The description and design for Meowth's trophy is a reference to Meowth's Party. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros.